Cutest Couple
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt finds out that everyone is saying that they are the cutest couple, even though they are not a couple. Of course, this leads them to become one. Kurtbastian.


**Inspired by a "Imagine your OTP" post.**

**My first ever Glee fic! I'm sure it's going to be fun writing for this fandom.**

**Kurtbastian.**

**Warning: Fluff and Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Cutest Couple**

It's a day before summer break. Students had a little more hop in their steps, more smiled, more worked harder. Summer break is, of course, a teenager's heaven. But most loved this day because of yearbooks.

William McKinley High School just started putting a "Best","Most Likely To" and "Cutest" phrases inside the yearbook. The students love this section of the book, laughing and joking about the choices they made. Not everyone though.

Kurt Hummel walked down the halls of McKinley, wearing tight red jeans matched with a tight-fighting black and white t-shirt, leather boots topped it off. Kurt wasn't into the whole yearbook thing. He finds it another popularity contest and something to help others feel good about themselves. It's just a yearbook. It shouldn't mean anything except for memories, not some silly phrases in a book.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt peered over his shoulder, seeing his best friend Sebastian walking up behind him.

"Hello 'Bastian. Shouldn't you be in class," Kurt asked.

"Shouldn't you be in class," Sebastian copied back.

Kurt's nose twitched. "I have an excuse. Glee wants us members to be together once again before break. Most likely, Mr. Schuester wants us to sing the whole time."

"Glee and your-"

"Don't start Sebastian. We all know that you can sing and wanted to join Glee at one point," Kurt said, stopping and facing Sebastian. "Why didn't you join?"

"Rachel scares me."

Kurt's eyebrow lifted in a "I don't believe you but for now I will" manner. "I'll accept that but next year is our last year in high school. Make it worthwhile," Kurt sighed. He loved summer break but he really wanted to leave Lima and go for his dreams. One more year and he's out of here.

"I'll think about it. See you later right," Sebastian said, starting to leave.

Kurt nodded. "Bye."

* * *

Sebastian Smythe sat in class, leaning on his hand. The class's teacher still not arrived. He wore gray pants and a tight green shirt that showed off some of his muscle. Sebastian thought about everything that went down this year. He lived in Westerville and went to Dalton but that soon changed when he met the one and only Kurt Hummel. He was...drawn to the boy. Sparked by his bravery, courage and his bitch side.

Kurt was someone that Sebastian liked but the ex-Dalton student didn't try to get with Kurt. He became friends with him. Gaining some feelings for Hummel here and there. No biggie.

Ok, yes it was.

He transferred to a public school to be closer to someone. Smythe's parents were surprised by the sudden change but soon accepted it when taking notice on why Sebastian wanted to transfer.

Now it was the end of the school year. Students happy, some singing, some giggling about the yearbook. Sebastian just found out about the sudden change of the yearbook. A section dedicated to phrases and choices that a student can write in. He didn't mind it (probably wasted some money) but it doesn't mean that much to him.

"Who do think is the 'Cutest Couple'?"

"Oh my god! Sebastian and Kurt! Who else," there was some giggling and agreeing tones.

Cutest Couple? Sebastian and Kurt?

"What the hell," Sebastian whispered and looked around the classroom. Everyone was gathered in small groups looking in their yearbooks. They were all talking about the answers they wrote in.

"Sebastian and Kurt is probably the best couple around!"

"They fight but always make up in the end...So cute and romantic."

Before Sebastian could say anything, the teacher walked in.

'What is going on?'

* * *

Rachel bowed as the Glee members clapped of her amazing but over-and-over solo. Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel sat down.

"Meerkat and Lady Hummel are the cutest couple."

Kurt's ears perked up as Santana, Quinn and Brittany talked over their yearbooks.

"If I was dating someone I would disagree but this time, you're right," Quinn said and wrote in her yearbook.

"My two unicorns in love," Brittany smiled and begun writing in her yearbook as well.

Kurt looked horrified as he listened to the Holy Trinity's conversation. Sebastian and himself...cutest couple? He liked the idea since he gained feelings for his friend as the year went by. But Sebastian would be weirded out since Kurt is not exactly Sebastian's type.

Kurt sighed. He needs to speak with Sebastian about all this.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day and the beginning of summer break. Many students screamed on the top of their lungs and ran thorough the halls. Some Glee kids started to sing, their own type of celebration.

Kurt, though, looked to find Sebastian. He was sure that Sebastian noticed what everyone was writing in their yearbooks. After ten minutes of searching, Kurt found Sebastian hanging out outside, near Kurt's car.

"'Bastian!"

Sebastian looked up, hearing his friend's voice. He waved and smiled. Kurt's heart started to beat quickly. 'Wouldn't it be amazing if it was true that Sebastian and I are the cutest couple,'Kurt thought.

"Hey Kurt," Sebastian said as Kurt was finally in front of him.

"Sebastian, did you hear what was going on today," Kurt asked.

"You heard about that too? Us being the cutest couple," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded, his caramel-colored hair flopping in the wind. "Yeah. Don't you think it's weird at all? Like we're not a couple at all. Everyone assumes that we are."

Sebastian smirked. "Not really. At first I was but then I started to think it's true."

Kurt blushed. "What?"

"I think that we are a couple at some extent," Sebastian explained. "We hang out a lot, sleep in each other's bed together sometimes, give each other a kiss on the cheek once and awhile. We do fight but we always make up in the end."

Kurt cheeks turned redder. "This may be true but no one asked anyone out. We should tell everyone the truth so they can stop," Kurt started to walk away but Sebastian gripped his arm before doing so.

"What if...I want to be a couple with you," Sebastian asked.

"Seb'... You're not into a person like me."

"People's preferences can change sometimes," Sebastian shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

Sebastian smirked before leaning down, giving Kurt a wet and soft kiss. Kurt gasped lightly, allowing Sebastian to slip his tongue inside. The two stood there beside Kurt's car, kissing and swapping spit. Sebastian had his hands on Kurt's hips and soon Kurt had his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Kurt was the first one to pull away from the kiss,"Wow."

Sebastian was leaning forward, his forehead pressing against Kurt's. "Now you know I'm sure."

Kurt nodded and stepped out of Sebastian's arms. "Let's go."

"Where?"

Kurt looked at his new boyfriend and gave him a sweet smile. "On a date silly. It seems we have to live up to everyone's expectations of us being the cutest couple." Kurt winked and climbed inside the front seat of his car.

Sebastian laughed lightly and went to the opposite side of the car. "We don't have to live up to anyone's expectations. We are fine as we are," Sebastian said and kissed Kurt on his right cheek.

They drove away and that's when summer break officially started for them.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
